


Thank God For Small Miracles

by castasticallydean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Gabriel is a Dork, M/M, Meddling Sam, Naomi intimidates Cas into marriage, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castasticallydean/pseuds/castasticallydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is getting married. He should be happy, but this was all his mother's idea, and he's less than thrilled. His ceremony is interrupted, however, when someone barges in and voices that their brother has a disagreement about the pending marriage. Castiel had never met the man in his life, but he certainly seemed determined to stop his wedding.<br/>(Sorry this description is terrible)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God For Small Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> It's a work in progress, but here's the first bit!

Castiel really wasn’t sure why everything felt so off. It should have been the best day of his life, but instead he felt something nagging at the back of his mind. Something was simply not right. He had run through everything in his head, making sure that there hadn’t been anything that he had forgotten. Caterer? Check. DJ? Check. Rings? Check.

Everything seemed to be in order.

He shook his head and straightened his bow tie, gazing at himself in the mirror. He certainly wasn’t going to let anything ruin this day. His mother had been pestering him to marry for years, and he knew that if something went wrong, he’d never live it down.

Gabriel came up behind him, clasping his shoulder firmly and giving him a little shake. “Don’t look so nervous, little bro. If you’re not careful, you’ll hurl on her in the middle of your vows!” Castiel watched a gleeful grin spread across his brother's face as he considered the prospect.

“Leave him alone, Gabe.” Michael covered the phone with one hand, on yet another business call. His mouth was turned down in a disappointed frown, brows furrowed. Castiel was relatively sure that it was the only expression that he was capable of. “It’s a big day. He has a right to be nervous.”

Michael turned away and Gabriel took the opportunity to stick his tongue out at the oldest Milton’s back. The edge of Cas’s mouth turned up slightly at the sight.

Remaining quiet, he slowly turned to retrieve his suit coat from a nearby chair and carefully tugged it on. Trying to hide his shaky fingers, he shoved them in his pockets and went to gaze out the window.

“Aw, come on, Cassie.” Gabe trailed after him. “I’m just trying to lighten the mood. Things could be worse. You could be marrying Balthazar.”

“Excuse me!” The indignant response came from across the room. “I am a perfect gentleman to everyone I go out with!” Balthazar had refused to wear a normal shirt and tie under his suit jacket, so he looked quite comical, if Castiel did say so himself. Instead, he wore a pink button down with so many buttons undone that at least half of his chest had to be visible. Michael had argued with him for hours about his choice of outfit, but he wouldn’t budge. He looked more like an escort than a groomsman, and though he certainly didn’t think that it was appropriate, Castiel knew better than to challenge him on the topic.

Gabe scowled. “Yeah, until you sleep with someone else!”

“That only happened once! Once!” Balthazar raised his hands up in the air in an expression of surrender. “It’s not my fault you won’t let me live my life!”

Michael covered the phone again. “You two need to stop bickering and be quiet! This is an important call, and I’m sure that Castiel has better things to do than listen to you argue!”

Gabe and Balthazar stared at each other in silence with sullen expressions on their faces.

Castiel decided that now was a perfect time to excuse himself. “I have to go to the restroom.” He quickly edged out of the room.

When he entered the bathroom, he immediately braced himself against the door. A deep sigh escaped him. He knew that Gabriel was doing the only thing that he knew how to do, and he was appreciative that he was trying to lighten the situation.

He rubbed his eyes, leaning back to stare up at the ceiling. He had tried to love her, he really had, but it was slightly difficult to love a woman when you were only attracted to males. She was perfectly nice, and he felt terrible about his lack of feelings toward her, but there was nothing that he could do about that.

Everyone in his wedding party knew that he had no interest in marrying Daphne, but it wasn’t like they could (or would) do anything about it. Michael claimed that they were a good match, and his mother fully supported it.

And of course, if it was what his mother wanted, it was what was going to happen.


End file.
